Rafael Cavalcante vs. Muhammed Lawal
The fight was for the Strikeforce light-heavyweight title with Muhammed Lawal defending. The fight was Lawal's first loss. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Cavalcante briefly pushed forward. "KING... MO!" Cavalcante landed a good left hook to the body. Lawal answered to the clinch. Four thirty-five. Cavalcante was defending a double and he stuffed it. Lawal had the standing back. He kneed the back of the leg three times. Four fifteen. "KING... MO!" Lawal got a big sitting-up double slam and Feijao stood to the standing back. Four minutes. Lawal kneed the back of the leg. Again. He kneed the leg. He kneed the thigh. Three thirty-five. He kneed the body twice, Feijao spun out with a blocked spinning back elbow and they broke away. Three fifteen. Both had their hands low. Feijao landed a body kick. Three minutes. Two thirty-five remaining. Lawal kept slipping the jab. Two fifteen. Feijao landed one jab. He missed another. Two minutes left. Feijao landed a good counter uppercut and kneed the body. He stuffed a pair of doubles and broke. Lawal missed a wild overhand right. One thirty-five. Feijao landed a right and a jumping knee to the body and another partially blocked to the face. One fifteen. One minute. The referee wanted work. Thirty-five. Lawal was showboating, pausing after throwing a big punch and staying half-crouched oddly. Fifteen. Feijao landed a big leg kick. The first round ended. The second round began and Feijao refused the glove touch. Feijao landed a big leg kick. Four thirty-five remaining. Lawal landed a pair of right hands coming in and they broke. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Feijao landed a big inside leg kick. "KING... MO!" Three thirty-five. They exchanged, both throwing bombs, Feijao missed a massive one. Feijao landed a jumping high kick. Lawal got a double to guard after three fifteen. Three minutes. Lawal landed a trio of body shots. Feijao stood to the standing back. Lawal kneed the back of the leg. Feijao spun out with another blocked spinning back elbow. Two thirty-five. Feijao missed a pair of straight rights. Two fifteen. Lawal landed a nice one-two to the body. Lawal landed a straight left to the body. Two minutes. Lawal landed a rare inside leg kick. One thirty-five. Odd fight. One fifteen. Lawal blocked a high kick. One minute. Feijao blocked a left hook. Lawal slipped a jab. Thirty-five. Lawal pushed forward to the clinch. Feijao stuffed a double. Lawal switched to a single. He kneed the body three times. Fifteen. Again and again. Another. He worked for that single again. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Feijao landed a pair of hard rights and rocked Lawal. Feijao kneed the face. Four thirty-five, and another knee. Lawal landed four hard uppercuts to the body. He ate a big knee to the face anda rgiht and dropped. Lawal hugged the leg and ate uncountable hammerfists. Four fifteen. He put him against the cage. A pair of hammerfists and a pair of hard elbows. Four minutes with five or six more elbows, and two more. Lawal was hurt. Six more elbows and the ref stopped it with three forty-six remaining. Lawal was bleeding badly.